


New Workout Plan

by zimmer2d



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workout sex, feeling graphic today, go beserk, put in work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “Hey you,” you greet him, a silky tone in your voice as you toss a towel at him, “Ready for a workout? We haven’t worked out together in a while.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this with my 'What If?' series since nothing like this came up in the game. Felt particularly smutty today. Don't ask questions, just read.
> 
> For Pockets! I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m not doing it.” Zen says again. The definite tone he used when speaking to the director was a dead giveaway that he was absolutely not going to play this role, no matter how good it would be for his image.

 

“Could you at least let me ask--,”

 

“Ask what? I’ve already said no,” he said defiantly, tossing the script and the contract onto the scrubbed wooden table. “I would never stoop so low. Besides, I have a girlfriend, and I seriously doubt she’d be okay with that.”

 

The director heaved a heavy sigh. When Zen turns on the inner diva, there was just no stopping it. But this role could make him good money, even if it was more of a...niche market. “Please, Zen, just think about it? At least pretend to? I have to see the execs in a week about this, so can I at least tell them you’ve thought about it?”

 

Zen glared at the script and the contract. “Fine,” he grumbled and snatched up the papers, “but my mind won’t change.”

 

You’re sitting on the couch watching TV when he announces his arrival upon his return. “Welcome home, darling,” you say sweetly as you help your lover out of his coat. Once done, you give him a light kiss on his lips, after which Zen greedily pulls you into him and kisses you deeper. It surprises you, but in a good way. “Good day, I take it?”

 

“Yes and no,” he shrugs. Zen flops down on the sofa as you grab a water bottle from the fridge and hand it to him. “Got a new script.”

 

“Oh? Is it good?” you ask. He hands you the papers and you leaf through it, your face tinting red and becoming warmer the longer you read it. “Zen...um, this is a script for…”

 

“Porn,” he finishes for you. You can see the color rising in his cheeks in the corner of your eye, “Yeah it is. The director thinks I should gear towards the lonely, self-satisfying crowd,” Zen gives a sarcastic chuckle, “Fat chance of that.”

 

“You turned it down?” you asked, continuing to glance through the vulgar wording, catching things like ‘cock’ and ‘tits’ much more often than you’re comfortable with. Zen wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles into your lap, yawning widely.

 

“Of course I did,” he says sleepily, “I didn’t think you’d appreciate it if I had to...y’know...do it with another girl I’ve never met. Hell, you wouldn’t like it if it was girl I did know, not that I know anyone else that intimately,” he added quickly.

 

“You’re so sweet,” you giggled at him, stroking his silvery, white hair, across the crown of his head and down the ponytail that hung at his back. “Though, the script is surprisingly decent for an...erotic movie.”

 

“Even so,” Zen releases you to turn onto his back to see you properly, “I couldn’t if I wanted to. The only beauty that can play with my beast is you.” He smirks up at you and you return it with a smirk of your own. “Plus, you’ll never believe it, but I’m...shy doing that sort of thing on screen.”   
  
His face is adorably red as he confides this in you. You flip through the contract, reading up on the studio conditions, agreements with lawyers...yadda yadda… and the pay was well worth it, but if Zen is too embarrassed to show his godly body like that…

 

“You don't have to be so shy…” you purr down at him, “and...you could've taken the role...if you wanted to. It's your career. You should do what's best for you.”

 

Zen looks up at you curiously, “You would be alright with that?”

 

You shrug. No, you wouldn't, but you'd rather Zen be happy and advancing his career than to turn it down. He sits up to stroke your face and kiss you. “I could never do that to you. Now, if you wanted to be in it as my leading lady...I couldn’t say no to that.”

 

As you slept that night, you began to think about what Zen said. Sure, you knew he was just joking around, but the numbers on that contract and the comments you see in forums had you thinking that maybe he should consider at the very least a vanilla sex scene. But in order for him to do that, he needed to be comfortable being totally naked on screen… this could work out in both of your favors. While Zen slept peacefully, you sent a quick (almost cryptic) message to Seven asking to borrow a camera.

 

Zen came home, looking rather exhausted “Babe? I’m home!” he calls to you, but you don’t move from your spot in his workout room. He wanders around until he finds you, dressed in your own workout gear. It wasn’t much; a red sports bra and a pair of red and black running shorts that hugged your hips in a way that even Zen admitted it was hard to concentrate on jogging behind you. 

 

“Hey you,” you greet him, a silky tone in your voice as you toss a towel at him, “Ready for a workout? We haven’t worked out together in a while.”

 

Zen looks you over as if he wants to devour you. Good. He nods and goes to change, returning with two bottles of water and plugging his phone into the charger behind his free-weights. “Have you stretched yet? You really should do that before working out so you don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“No, not yet,” you tell him. You stand close to him, feeling his body shudder when you touch his biceps with a thin finger. “Maybe you could help me? Make sure I’m doing it right.”

 

He walks you through his stretch routine, bending you forward and sideways, then laying you down on the floor to stretch your hamstrings. He positions himself on his knees between your legs, pressing your left knee toward your chest. “Mm…”

 

“Does that feel ok?” he asks you, “Does it feel too tight?”

 

“Not tight enough,” you say. Zen frowns and pushes harder. You shake your head; still not tight enough.

 

“Where don’t you feel it?” he asks you, releasing your leg. You open your legs a bit wider and slide a tentative hand towards your sex.

 

“Right here,” you moan at him. You watch him watch you stroke yourself through your thin shorts. His face blushes and his hand twitches a bit. His eyes flick upward at you, a sneer forming on his lips.

 

“Oh? Then maybe you aren’t staying hydrated,” he growls at you. He lowers his head level with your pelvis, pressing his lips hard against the aching want there. Your eyes roll back as the tip of his tongue runs up and down your labia, pressing hard so you’d feel it through the fabric.

 

“Ngh...yes, I feel it now,” you sigh. Zen smirks at you, hooking his thumbs under your shorts, pulling them down and off. “Is this a new stretch?”

 

“Mm...I think I’ll be stretching you out in a different spot…” Zen lifts you up and places you on the workout bench, spreading your legs wide and immediately starts to lap at you, intense moans of satisfaction vibrating into you.

 

“Oh yes...oh, _ Zen _ …” your hands make their way into his silvery hair, grabbing and pulling at it as he pleasures you for a good while. 

 

“Oh, I think you’re good now,” he says, pulling away from you and slipping out of his t-shirt, wiping away your arousal from his face. He tosses it aside, then does a teasing sort of wiggle out of his track pants, freeing his obvious excitement for ‘exercising’ with you. “Let’s get this workout started, hm?”

 

Zen covers your lips with his, his tongue eagerly seeking yours. He reaches behind you and pulls your sports bra up and over your head. You shrug it off and toss it onto the floor, pulling your lover on top of you as he rubs his hardened member against your slit. He moans at you, relishing the feel of your body against his. He kneads at your breasts, his tongue trailing down to nip and suck at your nipples.

 

“ _ Hgnh _ !” you groan when he sucks particularly hard and strokes at you. He rears back with a lip-biting smirk and readies himself to enter you. He pushes slowly, taking your hands and holding them above your head. He begins a slow pace; starting out lovingly as his rubied eyes stare into yours, his breath coming out in ragged puffs that become more erratic as he picks up the pace. “Zen...oh,  _ shit _ ...yes…”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Zen groans, “yes, I love your filthy mouth... _ fuck _ ...how about we put it t-to better use?”

 

You smirk up at him as he comes to a stop. You slip off the bench and, with a playful shove from you, Zen makes himself comfortable in your place. You kneel before him as if he were some kind of sex god worth worshipping (not that you didn’t already believe such a thing), pushing his knees apart while keeping your focus on his red eyes that seemed to darken with blatant want. You leave sloppy kisses and wet licks along his cock, your hand gliding smoothly up and down his length causing twitches in his thigh muscles as you play with different pressures. “Hngh...mm...yes, babe...oh, fuck that feels amaz-- _ ah _ ! Careful…” he gasps with a smirk when your teeth scrape softly against his sensitive head.

 

“Sorry,” you blush apologetically, “You just...mm...you taste so  _ good _ .”

 

“Want to taste a bit more?” he smiles.

 

“Of course,” and you take him inch by inch into your wet mouth, relishing in that soft ‘ _ Holy shit...’ _ that Zen let fall from his lips. Your eyes stay on his until he lets them roll back, his hands petting and threading through your hair, his hips shaking as he tries to hold his composure. You love when he licks his lips, when his eyebrows furrow together as you experimentally deep throat him, when his fingers gently scrape against your scalp as you circle around the head of his dick with the very tip of your tongue.

 

“ _ Sh-shit _ babe…” he hisses and gently pries you away before he blows, “Oh my God...where did you learn that?”

 

You shrug at him, your hand keeping him aroused, but slowly, “I never reveal my secrets.”

 

“What other secrets do you have?”

 

“A few,” you purr. You stand up to kiss him, your hot, waiting sex throbbing impatiently for his girth, but you try to ignore it as your tongue dances along his, tasting him and yourself there. Zen captures your tongue and sucks hard on it, resulting in your nails digging into his sculpted back, leaving thin lines like a tiger’s been clawing at him. He hisses pleasurably at the contact, his perfect manicure scratching into your thighs and marking you as well.

 

“Mm, I might have a trick up my sleeve too, you know,” Zen breathes into you, “Can I show you?”

 

“Show me everything,” you smirk at him. Your lover kisses you sweetly once more, that dilated look in his eyes darkening suggestively and riling you up so much that the thought of just taking him right here and now was beginning to overwhelm you... until he takes you first.

 

He shoves you forward, your arms thrown out before you instinctively to plant your palms on the vinyl bench, leaving you on all fours with your ass on display for him. Zen circles around behind you, and you catch that lip-biting smirk on his face in the mirrored closet door before you. You smirk too, but only because of the little glint of the hidden lens that was positioned just so behind the slightly ajar door. 

 

Zen steadies himself behind you, holding your hips gently for a moment, caressing the swell of your backside and placing fiery kisses into the dip of your back. “Maybe just a little more…” he groans. You weren’t sure what he was referring to until you feel his wet muscle of a tongue invading your sensitive spots roughly, particularly your clit, and forcing unrestrained screams and unapologetic swears to tumble carelessly from your mouth.

 

“Oh... _ yes _ ...oh, fuck…holy fucking  _ shit _ , Zen…” your eyes roll into themselves, your body rocking of its own accord into his ministrations, earning moans of delight from the silver haired actor. Your knuckles pale as you grip the bench, and then, all too soon, Zen stops his assault on you.

 

“Shit, babe,” he pants, “You’re so wet.” You see a bit of saliva on his chin that he wipes away on the back of his hand. Wiggling your hips a little, he smiles down at you and takes his member in his hand, guiding himself inside your waiting, aching sex. Zen only pushes halfway before he stops a moment, a gasp leaving his lips. You were so tight and needy; you didn’t want to send him over the edge just yet. You try to loosen your muscles around him, but God he was perfect! His girth rubs along your walls so completely, it’d be impossible for you to last without clamping down around him. He pushes further, your body stretching to accommodate his thickness and every nerve in your body screams in sweet pleasure.

 

Zen loves this position with you; he does it every chance he gets. But something about it this time was a bit more...sexy. Perhaps it was because you could actually watch him fuck you; maybe it had more to do with the mirror before you catching all of your sinful exploits, the raw, gritty sex that turns you on, but could never see with your own eyes. Or it could be the thrill of being watched by the hidden camera that made you hyper-aware and more likely to put out better than usual.

 

Your boyfriend takes you doggy-style for a while longer, deep grunts and sweet whines escaping his throat along with breathy mentions of your name as you watch him. “Mm... _ ngh _ ...babe...I-I’m gonna cum... _ fuck _ , I’m gonna cum  _ so hard _ …” he warns you. Zen’s hands clench at your hair gently, angling your head back and to the side, bearing the skin of your neck to him to bite and suck as he wills himself closer to release.

 

Although he's close, Zen wasn't a total wolf-beast. He's a gentleman first, and he steels himself to hold out until you arch your back, screaming his name as you cum, the result of it dripping onto the vinyl bench. With your body relaxing from your release, you can still feel his member throbbing and hard inside you; he hasn't cum yet. 

 

You remedy the situation, quickly slipping off of his cock and turning to face him again. You stroke him quickly, twisting your hands and adjusting the pressure and grip you use until his toned legs begin to quiver with excitement. “ _ I...cum...fuck _ …” he babbles incoherently. You flick your tongue at his delicate head, tasting salty precum that seemed to leak almost abundantly. You bite your lip at a rather filthy thought that, truthfully, you wondered if he'd be willing to try.

 

Zen realizes what you’re thinking when the pace of your hands become erratic and clumsy. He finds a bit of his voice to warn you again that he was on the edge. “Babe...I can’t hold it any more,” he whines, “I-I’m...shit... _ aaagghnn!” _

 

Long, thick strings of cum shoot from the tip of his manhood, covering your face and neck in Zen’s essence. His hips jerked sporadically as he rides out his orgasm, head thrown back and teeth clenched as he takes over jerking the last of it out of himself. His hand trembles as he releases his grip, gazing over you with half lidded eyes. You smile at him, licking your lips and catching his unique flavor on your tongue, his eyes widening slightly when he sees your throat contract as you swallow. “Mmm…” you moan at him. A light tinge sprinkles across his cheeks, but he smiles at you anyway.

 

Zen goes over and picks up the towel that was forgotten ages ago and tenderly wipes away the mess on you, hesitating a moment as a bit of it drips onto your breasts. “That was rather surprising of you,” he comments, “who do I need to thank for this?”

 

“No one,” you say simply, “I just thought I'd help you get over that fear you had.”

 

“Fear?” he repeats, obviously confused. You go over to the closet and take the camera you borrowed from its hiding place, a sheepish smile on your lips.

 

“You should take the role,” you tell him, “It's OK with me if you do it. A lot of porn stars are happily married with families, so if they can hold onto their love, we should be able to as well.”

 

Zen takes the camera from you, an amused chuckle slipping out of him. He goes over to the rack of free-weights, shifting them aside and blushingly hands you his phone that had been recording your activities. “I wanted to see if I could do it too. And...I wanted to watch you over and over again, especially when I can't take you with me and I get lonely.”

 

“Let's watch them together,” you suggest. Zen pulls you to his body, kissing your lips softly.

 

“What happens if I get riled up again, seeing you be so naughty?”

 

“We'll just have to have a second take, won't we?”

 

The two of you lie in bed, watching the amateur movies you made, making notes of improvement and praising each other for this and that. “It didn't last very long though,” Zen frowns, “I heard porn actors have to go at for a long time, especially guys. You have to stay hard for hours.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” you agree, “there won't be any left for me by the time you get home.”

 

“Oh, trust me,” Zen says, taking your chin in his fingers to direct your attention to him, “there will always be time for us to make a movie.” He brushes his lips along yours, a sinister sneer curling on his lips. “Is my leading lady up for a second take right now?”

 

“Always.”

 


End file.
